1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image projection and detection apparatus having both image projection and image detection functions.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a structural diagram illustrating a conventional image projection and detection apparatus in an image projecting state. FIG. 1B is a structural diagram illustrating the conventional image projection and detection apparatus of FIG. 1A in an image detecting state. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional image projection and detection apparatus 100 includes an illumination system 110, a liquid crystal panel 120, an imaging lens 130, an optical detector 140, a reflection mirror 150 and an actuator 160.
Referring to FIG. 1A first, when the image projection and detection apparatus 100 performs image projection, the illumination system 110 provides an illumination beam 112, and the liquid crystal panel 120 converts the illumination beam 112 into an image beam 122. At this time, the reflection mirror 150 is in a first position P1 and reflects the image beam 122 to the imaging lens 130, and the imaging lens 130 projects the image beam 122 to a screen 50 to form image frames.
Referring to FIG. 1B, when the image projection and detection apparatus 100 performs image detection, the actuator 160 pivotally switches the reflection mirror 150 from the first position P1 to a second position P2, so that the imaging lens 130 may image an object beam 62 from an object 60 onto the optical detector 140, and meanwhile the object beam 62 is not intercepted by the reflection mirror 150. Therefore, the optical detector 140 may detect an image of the object 60.
The conventional image projection and detection apparatus 100 has to use the actuator 160 to switch between an image projection function and an image detection function. However, application of the actuator 160 complicates the structure of the image projection and detection apparatus 100, and increases the size of the image projection and detection apparatus 100. Moreover, additional application of the actuator 160 also increases the material cost of the image projection and detection apparatus 100.